countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
United Kingdom of Hungary-Slovakia and Croatia
The United Kingdom of Hungary-Slovakia and Croatia(hungarian: Magyar-Szlovák-Horvát Eggyesült Királyság) is a constitutinal monarchy in Central and Southern Europe made up of 3 autonomuos member states(Hungary, Slovakia and Croatia), 2 semi-automomous Special Administrative Regions(Transilvanya and Carpathian Ruthenia) and 4 self-administering Overseas Territories(The Island of Hainan, Hungarian Pacific, Fernando Pó and Trinidad and Tobago). The total coastline of The UKHSC ''measures to 4944 km(3072 mi) out of this 1777 km(1104 mi) belongs to the home nation and the rest is made up from the overaseas territories. The countries total population is 89 234 125, out of this 63 456 985 is located in the home nation and the rest are from the overseas territories. On land it borders Romania, Ukraine, Poland, Chezcia, Austria, Slovenia, Bosnia-Herczegovina and Serbia. It also officially holds a 100 m long border with the Peoples Republic of China on an artificial island in the Haikou Strait. On sea The ''UKHSC ''holds borders with Italy, Montenegro, Venezuela, The British Carribean, China, Equatorial Guinea, The USA and the Phillipeans. Governance The United Kingdom of Hungary-Slovakia and Croatia is a constitutinal monarchy with two houses of parliament and an independent ''Council of Overseas Holdings ''which votes on laws and policy concerneing the overseas territories. The Head of State is always the incumbent monarch(currently Andrew VII), the Head of Government is an elected Prime Minister who is voted on in a first-past-the-post voting system every four years. The lower house of the parliament is made up of 360 elected officials ot of whom 320 are elected by the districts in the home nation and 40 are from overseas districts. The upper house is the house of nobles who all come from long lines of noble houses. Any piece of legislation has to be proposed in the lower house then has to pass the house of lords and if it affects the overseas territories(such as a declaration of war, a treaty or or overall national policy) it also has to pass the Council of Overseas Holdings. On the local level the Home Nations are divided into 64 counties which are further divided into 320 districts. These districts elect parliamentary representatives and representatives in the county council. The overseas territories are also divided into counties, a total of 40 districts, these also elect their representatives to the parliament. Economy The Hungarian economy is a highly developed economy with 73% of its GDP being made up by services and utilitites. It is also an export focused economy, its major export partners are Romania, Austria, Germany, Italy, The UK, The USA and Turkey. Its second largest industry is agriculture generateing 12% of the GDP. The largest produces in the country are Livestock, Electronic Components, Mechanical Parts and Automobiles. The main trading platform of the UKSC is the Budapest Stock Exchange(BUX) located in the political and financial center of the country, the second largest is the East Asiatic Trading Center located in Haikou, the largest city on Hainan. The avarage median income per household is 45 545 USD. Military The Hungarian Armed Forces are largely geared towards territorial defence and small scale offensive operations though there has been a growing effort to re-orient the military to a more offensive stance since the start of the War on Terror, around 2.1% of the government budget is spent on defense thus complying with NATO policy. The total personell of the armed forces number at 674 500 with around 600 000 being combat personell making the military the largest employer in the country. It is divided into 5 independant branches the Army, Air Force, Navy, Royal Guard and Terriorial Defense Force. There is no independant coast guard but there is a coastal defense department under the navy as well as a civil defense force under the army. Globally Hungary operates several permament bases in Japan, Brunei, Equatorial Guinea, Guyana and Bosnia-Herczegovina. There is also a permament Hungarian naval presence at the northern mouth of the Suez Canal. History The country is preceeded by the Kingdom of Hungary wich was founded in 1000 AD, the kingdom reigned existed as an independent absolute monarchy until 1267 when then king Andrew II. wrote the Golden Bull and gave governenig powers to the nobility. Until 1776 the country operated on its principles as it repelled multiple Ottoman atempts to conquer it and extended its overseas influence, its first colony was Trinidad and Tobago wich was declared as such in 1612. In 1776 the royal Hunyadi lines male part died out and was united with the Polish Jagellon line as the Hunyadi-Jagellon line wich is till the reigning line as of the writing of this article. With the change in royal lines in 1776 the nobility was also given more power and the house of nobles was founded. In 1848 the Austrian Habsburg line tried to usurp the Hunyadi-Jagellons position which prompted a popular liberal revolution, after the victory of the revolution the new king gave up much of his power to the parliament and the newly created Peoples Assembly, full universal franchise was established in 1886. During the colonial rush of the late 19th century Hungary extended its global influence greatly, establishing colonies in Hainan, Micronesia, The Carribean, Cameroon, Northern Kongo, Namibia and Guyana(it took the former Dutch territory in the area in 1837). The United Kingdom was established in 1898 when the parliament voted to give autonomy to Slovakia and Croatia. In World War 1 the UKHSC aligned itself with Britain and the Etente honoring the ''Kenya Agreement, ''after the war it asumed control over German New Guinea. In World War 2 Nazi Germany ivaded it 1942 although never manageing to fully occupy the UKHSC(see ''Debrecen Republic). In 1944-45 the Debrecen Republic liberated Budapest and thus Hungary escaped Soviet occupation and later in the Cold War aligned itself with NATO. Its notable conflicts during this time include The Korean War, Egyiptian Emergency, Vietnam War(only partial invlovement) and the Guianea Liberation War.Category:General wiki templates